Gathering,com
by OJ with a Hint of Lemon
Summary: The newest social media for cats has opened: Gathering,com! Everyone's super excited to join and chat, and none of them have noticed the troll hiding in the chatroom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a test run! If people like this, it will continue. If not, it won't.**

 **Also I have to use commas instead of periods in the websites or else they won't show up, heads up.**

* * *

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: FIRST!1!1!11 IM FIRST!1!1!

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged in_

HollyLovesLeaves: *I'm

BreezeIsAwesome: shut up hollylef

HollyLovesLeaves: *Hollyleaf

BreezeIsAwesome: SHUT UP NO ONE CARES ABOUT GAMMAR

HollyLovesLeaves: *Grammar

 _Fallen_Leaves has logged in_

HollyLovesLeaves: Hey bae ;3

Fallen_Leaves: I don't know what that means but love you. Nice username by the way.

HollyLovesLeaves: just for you bae ;3

Fallen_Leaves: what is that semicolon 3 thing?

 _Ivycool has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: dumb username fallen leaves

Fallen_Leaves: no one asked you Breezepelt

Ivycool: BUUURRRRNNN

BreezeIsAwesome: SHUT UP

Ivycool: OOOOOOHHHH HE MAAAAAD

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged out_

Ivycool: so whattuosjS1NDJEO9

Fallen_Leaves: Uh, what?

Ivycool: OH MY STARCLAN DOVEWING IS BEING STUPID AND HIJACKING MY COMPUTER

Ivycool: #get your own computer

Fallen_Leaves: what is that number sign for?

HollyLovesLeaves: I wish I had a sister. Brothers suck.

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: HEY sis I stole moms ipad we can chat now

Ivycool: oh my starclan Dovewing

 _Berrystumpytail has logged in_

Berrystumpytail: OMSC WHO HAS WATCHED THE NEW SUPERCATURAL EPISODE?

HollyLovesLeaves: No spoilers!

Berrystumpytail: JOIN MY SUPERCATURAL THREAD AT www,berrynosesupercatural/gathering,com

Loveydovey: what even is supercatural

Berrystumpytail: WHAT ARE YOU

Loveydovey: um, im dovewing

HollyLovesLeaves: *I'm

 _Honeyinferno has logged in_

Honeyinferno: Hey baby ;3

Berrystumpytail: Honeyfern! Love you baby ;3

Fallen_Leaves: I'm still confused on the ; 3 thing

Honeyinferno: we still on for tonight?

 _FrostPoppy has logged in_

Berrystumpytail: of course ;3

FrostPoppy: hey Berrynose! Love you

Honeyinferno: wait... are you cheating on me with my sister!?

Berrystumpytail: um

FrostPoppy: you told me you two broke up!

Berrystumpytail: no, no, it's not like that!

Honeyinferno: BOY YOU ARE GONNA GET IT IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

FrostPoppy: ME TOO

 _FrostPoppy has logged off_

 _Honeyinferno has logged off_

Berrystumpytail: oh no what do I do

Berrystumpytail: poppyfrost just pulled up in front of my house ah

Ivycool: That's what you get

Berrystumpytail: shes just sitting there what do I do

HollyLovesLeaves: *she's

Berrystumpytail: OH NO HONEYFERN JUST PULLED UP AND THEYRE WALKING DOWN MY DRIVEWAY HELP!1!1!

 _Berrystumpytail has logged out_

Loveydovey: quality entertainment

HollyLovesLeaves: so bae can I come over ;3

Fallen_Leaves: Sure

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged out_

 _Fallen_Leaves has logged out_

 _T1g3rh34rt has logged in_

T1g3rh34rt: hey dovey wanna sneak out and meet tonight

Ivycool: WHAT

Loveydovey: text me

Ivycool: TIGERHEART WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER

 _T1g3rh34rt has logged out_

 _Loveydovey has logged out_

Ivycool: Hello? Am I the only one on right now?

 _Cat123 has logged in_

Cat123: Hey Ivypool

Ivycool: who's this?

Cat123: Wouldn't you like to know?

Ivycool: yes actually

Cat123: Well, too bad! Hahahahahahaha

 _Cat123 has logged out_

Ivycool: hello?

Ivycool: anyone?

 _Ivycool has logged out_

* * *

 **All grammatical errors are intentional**


	2. Chapter 2

**This got mostly good reviews, so here's chapter 2!**

 **I plan on creating a plot line, instead of just silly stuffs.**

* * *

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _Cat123 has logged in_

Loveydovey has logged in

Loveydovey: hello

Cat123: Hello Dovewing.

Loveydovey: who are you

Cat123: Toadstep is in love with you.

Loveydovey: WHAT REALLY

 _Cat123 has logged off_

Loveydovey: ew but toadstep is totally not my type

 _Rosy77 has logged in_

Loveydovey: ROSEPETAL IS IT TRUE THAT TOADSTEP LOVES ME?

Rosy77: OMSC how did you find out he didnt tell anyone but me

Loveydovey: well get him online

Rosy77: k

Rosy77: this is toadstep im using rosy's account

Loveydovey: well toadstep we should just be friends I dont like you back

Rosy77: oh ok i cant believe rosy betrayed me

Rosy77: its rosepetal again i cant believe you brought that up dove now he thinks i betrayed him thanks

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged in_

HollyLovesLeaves: I know you went to school use your grammar

Rosy77: whatever

 _Rosy77 has logged off_

HollyLovesLeaves: What's up with her?

Loveydovey: some cat123 told me a secret and made toad mad at rosy

 _Ivycool has logged in_

HollyLovesLeaves: Weird

Ivycool: did you say Cat123?

Loveydovey: ya

HollyLovesLeaves: *Yeah

Ivycool: I met them yesterday and they wouldn't tell me who they were

Loveydovey: hmm

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged in_

Lion_is_sexy: hey ladies ;3

Ivycool: we're cousins

Lion_is_sexy: oh yeah

 _Jayfether has logged in_

Jayfether: Hey guys look at me I can type WITHOUT HELP!

Loveydovey: you spelt your name wrong

Jayfether: FOXDUNG!

Jayfether: Well I don't know how to change it so that sucks.

Ivycool: this is cool how are you doing it?

Jayfether: I got something that types what I say and reads out loud your posts.

Ivycool: cool

Lion_is_sexy: who cares about your nerd stuff want to see a picture of my cat abs

Loveydovey: I DO

Ivycool: don't go all incesty on me Dovewing

HollyLovesLeaves: Incesty isn't a word

Ivycool: do you know a word I should use instead?

Lion_is_sexy: i just posted the pic on my snapcat and instaclan

Loveydovey: OMSC theyre like washboard

HollyLovesLeaves: *They're

Lion_is_sexy: i know ;3

HollyLovesLeaves: Capitalize your I's for StarClan's sake!

Jayfether: Lionblaze, no one cares about your abs. You need to be more modest.

Lion_is_sexy: speak for yourself I have 5k followers on instaclan and you dont even have an instaclan

HollyLovesLeaves: *Don't

Jayfether: Yes, because I'm not stuck up like you.

Ivycool: BOYS BOYS BOYS! Stop bickering like kits!

Lion_is_sexy: ill stop when he stops

HollyLovesLeaves: *I'll

Jayfether: With pleasure.

 _Jayfether has logged off_

HollyLovesLeaves: See what I go through every day?

Ivycool: I pity you

Loveydovey: oh its almost time for my date bye guys

Ivycool: THIS BETTER NOT BE WITH TIGERHEART

 _Loveydovey has logged off_

Lion_is_sexy: OMSC, dovewing is dating tigerheart from shadowclan? im so gonna post that

Ivycool: Lionblaze DON'T!

HollyLovesLeaves: Oh my StarClan Lionblaze, capitalize names!

HollyLovesLeaves: Also *I'm

Lion_is_sexy: i gotta go tell the world

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged off_

Ivycool: Now I have to stalk Dovewing on her date to make sure it's not with Tigerheart

HollyLovesLeaves: Ok bye

 _Ivycool has logged off_

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged off_

* * *

 **All grammatical errors are intentional**

 **Who do you want to make an appearance? If you have any ideas, comment who and a username for them**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have received a couple of comments telling me that this story is against the rules and that I need to change it. However, these kinds of fanfics are illegal because they contain no plot. However, as I've already said, this story will have a plot. Give it time.**

* * *

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _Rosy77 has logged in_

 _Fyre_Starr has logged in_

Fyre_Starr: Hello young Rosepetal! How are you?

Rosy77: oh, um hi firestar

Fyre_Starr: Young Rosepetal, you be a good she-cat today, okay?

Rosy77: um sure

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: hi rosy!1!1

Rosy77: buzz off traitor

 _Rosy77 has logged off_

Loveydovey: :(

 _T1g3rh34rt has logged in_

T1g3r34rt: aww dont be sad bby i love you

Fyre_Starr: OH MY STARCLAN TIGERSTAR GET AWAY FROM MY wait Dovewing, how are we related again?

Loveydovey: youre my great great uncle i think

T1g3rh34rt: WHAT im not tigerstar he's my grandpa

 _T1g3rst4r has logged in_

 _StarNOTtail has logged in_

 _Hawkmoth has logged in_

 _Maplebaby has logged in_

 _Thisisthistle has logged in_

T1g3rst4r: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY

Fyre_Starr: Oh no!

Thisisthistle: DARK FOREST GOT WIFI WOOT WOOT

Maplebaby: Now we can ruin your lives over the internet too ;3

Fyre_Starr: TIGERSTAR STAY AWAY FROM MY GREAT GREAT NIECE

T1g3rst4r: what

Maplebaby: Oh my Dark Forest Hawkfrost you watch Miraculous Ladycat? OMDF

Hawkmoth: you are just jealous of my purrfect username

Thisisthistle: that was a very bad pun

Hawkmoth: I know, it was just clawful

Thisisthistle: stop

Hawkmoth: you have to admit, these are pretty clefur

Thisisthistle: I hate you

Hawkmoth: thats unfurtunate I apawlogize maybe I can purrsuade you otherwise

Thisisthistle: OMDF STOP IT YOU ARE NOT FUNNY

StarNOTtail: they seem pretty hissterical to me

Hawkmoth: YES JOIN THE CLAWSOME PUNS BROKENSTAR

Fyre_Starr: What is going on?

Loveydovey: text me tigey ;3

Fyre_Starr: I prohibit you from seeing Tigerstar!

 _Loveydovey has logged off_

 _T1g3rh34rt has logged off_

Hawkmoth: what a cat-tastrophe!

Thisisthistle: im done

 _Thisisthistle has logged off_

StarNOTtail: im afuraid thistleclaw can't take a good pun

Hawkmoth: he must be in a bad mewd

T1g3rst4r: you two are such losers

Hawkmoth: you mean mewsers

T1g3rst4r: no

Fyre_Starr: I thought you logged off!

T1g3rst4r: you are so stupid. Im holding a party do you want to come hawkfrost and brokenstar?

StarNOTtail: a pawrty!

T1g3rst4r: I take back my invitation

 _T1g3rst4r has logged off_

Hawkmoth: lets have our own pawrty!

StarNOTtail: yes they will be so enivmeows of our party

 _StarNOTtail has logged off_

 _Hawkmoth has logged off_

Fyre_Starr: Am I alone?

 _Cat123 has logged in_

Cat123: Firestar if you don't pay me $20,000 I will tell Sandstorm about when you cheated on her with Spottedleaf

Fyre_Starr: How did you know about that?

Cat123: you have 24 hours

 _Cat123 has logged off_

Fyre_Starr: What just happened?

 _Fyre_Starr has logged off_

* * *

 **All grammatical errors are intentional**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _Leafypool has logged in_

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged in_

Lion_is_sexy: omsc MOM why are you here

Leafypool: I decided to be a cool parent.

Lion_is_sexy: no dont this is so weird

Leafypool: It's spelled don't, dear.

Lion_is_sexy: oh so thats where hollyleaf gets it from

 _Fallen_Leaves has logged in_

Leafypool: Hello Fallen Leaves! Are you and Hollyleaf visiting this year for the Great Battle Anniversary?

Fallen_Leaves: Wouldn't miss it!

Lion_is_sexy: why wasnt i invited

Leafypool: You live in my basement. I assumed you didn't need an invitation.

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: ooh a party! am I invited

Leafypool: of course sweetie! So is Ivypool!

Loveydovey: yaay excited can bring my boyfriend?

Leafypool: Sure!

Lion_is_sexy: which boyfriend

Loveydovey: shut up lionblaze

 _StarNOTtail has logged in_

 _Fallen_Leaves has logged off_

StarNOTtail: hey ladies

Lion_is_sexy: that offends me

StarNOTtail: good

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: OMDF SENPAI

StarNOTtail: uh hi there breezepelt

BreezeIsAwesome: CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH

StarNOTtail: um but we're online how am I supposed to give you an autograph

BreezeIsAwesome: JUST TYPE IT

StarNOTtail: um ok?

StarNOTtail: Brokenstar

BreezeIsAwesome: OMDF OMDF OMDF

Loveydovey: he literally just typed his name

BreezeIsAwesome: SHUT UP

 _FlyingSquirrel has logged in_

FlyingSquirrel: Hi Lion, my baby!

Leafypool: Hey, I gave birth to them!

Lion_is_sexy: double mother oh no

StarNOTtail: you have 2 moms?

Lion_is_sexy: MOMS GET OFF THE INTERNET

FlyingSquirrel: Ok love you sweetie

Leafypool: I love you more!

FlyingSquirrel: I love you most!

Leafypool: I love you more than anything in the world

Lion_is_sexy: BYE MOMS

StarNOTtail: I'm gonna go…

 _Leafypool has logged off_

 _FlyingSquirrel has logged off_

 _StarNOTtail has logged off_

BreezeIsAwesome: NO SENPAI DON'T LEAVE ME

Lion_is_sexy: you are crazy

BreezeIsAwesome: Don't worry I know where he lives

Loveydovey: ok im calling the police

BreezeIsAwesome: try and stop me!

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged off_

Loveydovey: …

Lion_is_sexy: …

Lion_is_sexy: so see you around dovewing

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged off_

 _Ivycool has logged in_

Loveydovey: oh hi sis we are invited to leafpools great battle anniversary party

Ivycool: I hate you

Loveydovey: what

Ivycool: You heard me. You are nothing but a nuisance and everyone hates you. If you died no one would care, least of all me. Go die already.

Loveydovey: but ivypool im your sister

Ivycool: I have no sister

 _The_Real_Ivypool has logged in_

The_Real_Ivypool: Dovewing, I've been hacked! That's not me!

 _Ivycool has logged off_

Loveydovey: what is going on?

The_Real_Ivypool: I don't know. I'm going to report being hacked

Loveydovey: ok

 _The_Real_Ivypool has logged off_

 _Loveydovey has logged off_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long delay between chapters. I don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy.**

* * *

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: is anyone here

 _Hawkmoth has logged in_

Hawkmoth: hey kitty

Loveydovey: heyy

Ivycool has logged in

Loveydovey: omg hacker!11! get out stop impersonating my sister

Ivycool: Chill out Dove, I got my old account back, it's me

Loveydovey: prove it

Ivycool: You wear pink pajamas with a picture of Hawkfrost on it

Hawkmoth: ooh really?

Loveydovey: if you were a real hacker you would be creepy and stalk me! tell me something only the real ivypool would know!

Ivycool: You also have a Hawkfrost plush, a Hawkfrost bedspread, and a picture of him on the fridge. Oh, and a Hawkfrost shrine in your closet. Your diary password is Hawkfrost, and inside you draw really detailed pictures of Hawkfrost. Need I go on?

Hawkmoth: i have a fangirl! hold on a second

 _Hawkmoth has changed his username to Doveyloveshawkey_

Loveydovey: oh no! the hacker just gave away my secret what are tigerheart and bumblestripe going to think?

Ivycool: Oh my StarClan! I'm not the hacker!

 _Fyre_Starr has logged in_

Fyre_Starr: There's a hacker? Besides Cat123?

Doveyloveshawkey: cat123? who's that?

Ivycool: idk

Fyre_Starr: They tried to blackmail me! Me, the great Firestar!

Doveyloveshawkey: now that you mention it, you seem easy to blackmail

Fyre_Starr: Hawkfrost? You are Cat123?

Doveyloveshawkey: nah

Loveydovey: what are we going to do about ivypool's hacker?

Ivycool: It's me mousebrain!

Loveydovey: AHH GO AWAY

Ivycool: Hold on

 _Ivycool has logged off_

 _The_Real_Ivypool has logged in_

The_Real_Ivypool: I got my account back, that's really me!

Loveydovey: okay sis!

The_Real_Ivypool: Good

 _The_Real_Ivypool has logged off_

 _Ivycool has logged on_

Ivycool: Satisfied?

Loveydovey: i can't believe you told everyone my secret

Ivycool: OH COME ON!

Doveyloveshawkey: well it was the best thing ive ever heard! hey dovewing, would you buy merch if i sold it?

Loveydovey: of course!111!1!1!

Doveyloveshawkey: awesome! easy money!

 _Doveyloveshawkey has logged off_

Fyre_Starr: I can't believe anyone would like that traitorous monster! He's not even hot! I, on the other hand, am stunning.

Loveydovey: but firestar!111

Fyre_Starr: I forbid you from seeing Hawkfrost

Loveydovey: i hate you!11!

 _Loveydovey has logged off_

Fyre_Starr: Oh, that's sad. I though the internet would make me more relatable.

Ivycool: Not really

Fyre_Starr: Well, that's not what Spottedleaf said! She has 20,000 friends on Gathering,com!

Ivycool: Well maybe no on likes you and that's why

Fyre_Starr: I see what you're saying. I'll just make an incognito account and people will like me!

Ivycool: That's not what I meant!

 _Fyre_Starr has logged off_

Ivycool: Well this will be awkward

 _Ivycool has logged off_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ima do this one Christmas themed because I can**

* * *

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _BoughsOfHolly has logged in_

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: what even is a bough lol

BoughsOfHolly: You know, from the song Deck the Halls?

BreezeIsAwesome: lol whatevr

BoughsOfHolly: *whatever

BreezeIsAwesome: your so lame hollyleaf

BoughsOfHolly: I don't care, actually.

BoughsOfHolly: Also *you're

BreezeIsAwesome: :(

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: merry christmas yay!

BoughsOfHolly: Hi, Dovewing!

Loveydovey: oh i like your christmas username i want one

 _Loveydovey has changed her username to Christmasdove_

 _Ivyyule has logged in_

BoughsOfHolly: Clever username, Ivy

Ivyyule: Thanks

Christmasdove: i dont get it

 _Sandleaf has logged in_

Sandleaf: Hello! I am Sandleaf! How are you?

Ivyyule: We know it's you Firestar

Sandleaf: Foxdung!

 _Sandleaf has logged off_

 _Snowday has logged in_

 _Maplebaby has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: hey guys!11!

Christmasdove: ugh these guys

Maplebaby: Ugh Breezepelt

Ivyyule: I bet you're upset that Hawkfrost isn't on

Christmasdove: shut up

 _FrostyTheHawkman has logged in_

FrostyTheHawkman: I heard you talking about me ;3

Christmasdove: i still hate you for that ivypool

Snowday: lol what happened

BoughsOfHolly: Who are you?

Snowday: Snowtuft

BoughsOfHolly: More Dark Forest cats. Great.

Maplebaby: that's so rude

 _Cat123 as logged in_

Ivyyule: Oh my StarClan

BreezeIsAwesome: what

Christmasdove: thats the hacker

Maplebaby: there's a hacker?

Snowday: Why didn't we think of that?

FrostyTheHawkman: cat123? more like grinch123

 _Cat123 has changed their username to Grinch123_

Ivyyule: Great, you're giving it ideas

Grinch123: the Grinch stole christmas

 _Grinch123 has logged off_

BreezeIsAwesome: what is that supposed to mean

Christmasdovey: what if theyre going to hack us all!11!1

Snowday: I doubt they can get all of our passwords

Christmasdove: you dont need a password to hack mousebrain

Maplebaby: do you even know what hacking is

Christmasdove: of course i do!1! tell them ivy!1!

Ivyyule: Actually, you do, Dovewing. I bet they got my password because they saw me enter it in public.

BoughsOfHolly: Then that means that they live in ThunderClan!

Christmasdove: you didnt leave thunderclan did you

Ivyyule: No, I've never used wifi outside of ThunderClan

FrostyTheHawkman: so cat123 is from thunderclan! dundundun!

BreezeIsAwesome: i dont care about your problems, im leaving

 _BreezeIsAwesome as logged out_

Snowday: This is very interesting though

Maplebaby: for you. cya losers

 _Maplebaby has logged off_

FrostyTheHawkman: i gotta go figure this out okay dove love?

Christmasdove: ew

 _FrostyTheHawkman has logged out_

 _Christmasdove has logged off_

Ivyyule: ok bye

BoughsOfHolly: bye

 _Ivyyule has logged off_

 _BoughsOfHolly has logged off_

Snowday: I'm alone

Snowday: This isn't fun

 _Snowday has logged off_


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: anyone on?/

 _BreezeIsAwesame has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesame: hi

BreezeIsAwesome: wtdf

BreezeIsAwesome: whos this

 _BreeezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreeezeIsAwesome: wassup

BreezeIsAwesome: WHAT IS GOING ON?/?

BreezeIsAwesame: chill out dude

BreezeIsAwesome: why is everyone me?/

 _BrezeIsAwesome has logged in_

 _BreezIsAwesome has logged in_

 _BreezeIsAwesom has logged in_

 _BreezeWasAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: now thats just rude

BreezeIsAwesom: There is only Breezepelt now.

BreezeIsAwesome: what the dark forest you guys

BrezeIsAwesome: Breezepelt has taken over.

BreezeIsAwesome: this isnt funny guys!11!

BreezIsAwesome: *Isn't

BreezeIsAwesome: oh hi hollyleaf

BreezIsAwesome: Foxdung

BreeezeIsAwesome: way to blow it holly

BreezIsAwesome: Shut up

BreezeIsAwesame: omsc you are lame

 _BreezeIsAwesome has changed his username to TheRealBreeze_

 _BreeezeIsAwesome has changed her username to TheRelBreeze_

 _BreezIsAwesome has changed her username to ThRealBreeze_

TheRealBreeze: wtdf stop

 _BreezeIsAwesame has changed his username to TheRaelBreeze_

 _BreezeIsAwesom has changed his username to TheRealBreez_

 _BrezeIsAwesome has changed his username to TheRealBrreeze_

 _BreezeWasAwesome has changed her username to TheFakeBreeze_

TheRealBreeze: why are yu doing this?/?/

ThRealBreeze: *You

TheRelBreeze: seriously holly?/

ThRealBreeze: Right sorry

TheRealBreeze: YOU ALL ARE DRIVING ME INSANE

TheFakeBreeze: What are you going to do about it, Breezy?

TheRealBrreeze: this is hilarious

TheRealBreeze: can u stopp?/?

TheRaelBreeze: dont you remember what day it is?

TheRealBreeze: wat

TheRealBreeze: OH

TheRealBreeze: I HOPE YOU ALL GET EATEN BY DOGS

 _TheRealBreeze has logged off_

TheRealBreez: lol

TheRealBrreeze: way to go team

TheRaelBreeze: except HOLLYLEAF!1111

ThRealBreeze: Oh get over yourself Dovewing

TheRelBreeze: i think i did an outstanding job!

ThRealBreeze: You two are so stuck up

 _ThRealBreeze has logged off_

TheRelBreeze: im not stuck up

TheRelBreeze: what does that mean

TheRealBreez: Wow, your sister was right. You are an idiot.

TheRealBreez: Maybe we should have played this prank on you next year.

TheRelBreeze: lol ok

TheRealBreez: I'm just gonna go and leave you to your stupidity.

 _TheRealBreez has logged off_

TheFakeBreeze: That was pretty funny though

TheRaelBreeze: wait who are u?

 _TheFakeBreeze has logged off_

TheRealBrreeze: huh

TheRelBreeze: wait, your going to do this to me next year?

TheRealBrreeze: sigh

 _TheRealBrreeze has logged of_

TheRaelBreeze: i dont think youre stupid

TheRelBreeze: yay thank u dovewing

TheRaelBreeze: well i gotta go

TheRaelBreeze: bye then

TheRelBreeze: bye

 _TheRaelBreeze has logged off_

 _TheRelBreeze has logged off_

* * *

 **HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!**

 **All grammatical errors are intentional (as always)**


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Gathering,com! Please log in.

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged in_

BreezeIsAwesome: woa i forgot about this place

BreezeIsAwesome: no one has posted here in liek 20 moons

BreezeIsAwesome: _everyone look_

BreezeIsAwesome: _everyone_ _look_

BreezeIsAwesome: _everyone_ _look_

BreezeIsAwesome: _everyone_ _look_

BreezeIsAwesome: _everyone_ _look_

 _Ivycool has logged in_

Ivycool: For the love of StarClan, stop

 _Loveydovey has logged in_

Loveydovey: wooooooooooahhhh i forgot about gathering,com!

Loveydovey: had to reset my password

Loveydovey: lmao

BreezeIsAwesome: hey guys! did u miss me?/?

Ivycool: No

Ivycool: Not even a little bit

BreezeIsAwesome: youre just jelly of how awesome i am

Ivycool: Please kill me

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged on_

Lion_is_sexy: sup

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged in_

HollyLovesLeaves: USE YOUR GRAMMAR! WHO TAUGHT YOU CHILDREN?

BreezeIsAwesome: oh great who invited the grammar patrol

Ivycool: You did.

Ivycool: You're the one who said " _everyone_ look"

BreezeIsAwesome: well now i change it to _everyone except hollyleaf_

HollyLovesLeaves: That's just cold, Breezepelt.

 _HollyLovesLeaves has logged out_

BreezeIsAwesome: lol ur so lame

Ivycool: Now I remember why we stopped using this site

 _Fyre_Starr has logged in_

Fyre_Starr: Hey kiddos!

Ivycool: Another reason why

Fyre_Starr: Well you kittens haven't used this website in a long time! What a pleasant surprise!

Loveydovey: who let adults learn how 2 use the computer

Ivycool: This is getting better and better by the second!

 _Rosy77 has logged in_

Rosy77: hey guys!

Fyre_Starr: Young Rosepetal, hello!

Rosy77: um,...

Lion_is_sexy: heyyyy rosy

Rosy77: ummm….

BreezeIsAwesome: omg lionblaz i forgot u were here

BreezeIsAwesome: ur just so forgetible lol

Lion_is_sexy: says the guy who forgot how to spell "forgettable"

Loveydovey: OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH BUURRRRNNNN

Ivycool: Nice one

Fyre_Starr: Now now, no bullying!

BreezeIsAwesome: shut up ur not my dad

Rosy77: i don't know whats happening

 _Cat123 has logged in_

Loveydovey: OOOHHH MY STARCLAN OMSC OMSC OMSC OHHHHHHHHGCFXCH

Ivycool: Oh no

Rosy77: what? what is it?

Loveydovey: its that hacker i was telling you about!

Lion_is_sexy: ILL DEFEND YOU LADIES

Ivycool: You can't tell, Lionblaze, but I am eyerolling so hard right now

Cat123: Greetings

Loveydovey: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT SPEAKS ITSPEAKSITSPEAKSITSPEAKS

Fyre_Starr: Begone, fiend!

Rosy77: ...fiend…..?

Cat123: Hello, Rosepetal. Hello, Dovewing. How's your broken friendship going?

Rosy77: actually, dovey explained to me that it was all a misunderstanding

Rosy77: because we're in the same clan

Rosy77: and see each other face to face every day

Cat123: Well, at least I succeeded in destroying your group dynamic! This forum has been abandoned for 12 moons!

Rosy77: …

Loveydovey: …

Ivycool: ...You do realize that this forum isn't the only way we communicate, right?

Cat123: well

Cat123: uh

Cat123: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!

 _Cat123 has logged off_

Fyre_Starr: Hooray! The foe has been defeated!

Lion_is_sexy: who the dark forest was that?

Ivycool: Anonymous hacker

Loveydovey: all we know about them is that theyre in thunderclan!

BreezeIsAwesome: there so lame

Ivypool: That typo made even me cringe

Ivycool: Seriously though we have no clue who is Cat123 is

Ivycool: They could possibly be from StarClan or the Dark Forest, they are also possible candidates

Ivycool: Who knows, it could even be your precious Brokenstar

BreezeIsAwesome: HOW DARE U

BreezeIsAwesome: I HATE U GOODBYE FOREVER LOSER

 _BreezeIsAwesome has logged off_

Ivycool: Who knew it was that easy to make him go away

Rosy77: this is pretty spooky… a hacker among us…

Fyre_Starr: A mystery!

Lion_is_sexy: DONT WORRY LADIES I WILL SOLVE IT FOR YOU

Ivycool: Eyerolling _so_ hard

Fyre_Starr: I shall have the entire clan searched and questioned! We will get to the bottom of this!

Ivycool: It's just a dumb internet troll, who cares?

 _Fyre_Starr has logged off_

Ivycool: sigh

Lion_is_sexy: I TOO SHALL GO! DETECTIVE LIONBLAZE AWAY!

 _Lion_is_sexy has logged off_

Ivycool: Oh boy

Loveydovey: well this was fun and eventful!

Rosy77: i'm so overwhelmed, my head is spinning

Loveydovey: rosyyyy lets play some vidddyyy gamesss

Rosy77: fine by me

Ivycool: Bye guys!

 _Rosy77 has logged off_

 _Loveydovey_ has logged off

 _Ivycool has logged off_

* * *

 ** _OJ_with_a_Hint_of_Lemon has logged in_**

 **OJ_with_a_Hint_of_Lemon : Hey guys! Long time, no update, huh? To be exact, it's been a year and 25 days! I suck, I know.**

 **To be honest, I kinda left of my warrior cat phase, so writing fanfics for it was not really something I was thinking about. I do really love this story though, and it's actually pretty fun to write! I was actually going to update on April 1st this year, just for fun, but I kinda…. forgot…. and remembered 2 hours ago.**

 **I can't really guarantee that this fic will get updated regularly again, but who knows! I do want to finish it off and give it a strong conclusion instead of just abandoning it (coughcoughlikeIdidwithElementalcoughcough), so that is a guarantee. I promise! I do actually know how I want to end it, too.**

 **Yes, I do know who Cat123 is. And yes, they have been introduced outside of their anon account already :3c**

 **Hasta la pasta, stay shiny and, as always, all grammatical errors are intentional!**

 ** _OJ_with_a_Hint_of_Lemon has logged off_**


End file.
